Replaced
by Shadow Wielder Sora
Summary: REVISED! YAOI. Things were going great between Ryoma and Fuji; until Ryoma found out where Fuji was the night he missed their date. My first Prince of Tennis fic. !CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter One: Betrayed

**Author's Note: **I realize that I promised that I'd have Chapter Two up by the end of October, but I realized that Chapter One needed fixed. So I fixed it. And added a bit. If you read this once, please reread it, as there is added dialog and some other stuff. I will have Chapter Two up as soon as possible. I beg your forgiveness. I also have another Prince of Tennis Yaoi fic involving the Fuji brothers and Mizuki. There's also a guest appearance by a random someone in that fic.

**Disclaimer:** As much as you all love hearing this, no I don't own Prince of Tennis. T-T

_**Replaced**_

**Summary: YAOI. **Things were going great between Ryoma and Fuji; until Ryoma found out where Fuji was the night he missed their date . . .

**Pairings:** Fuji/Ryoma, Mizuki/Fuji, Atobe/Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma was standing by the door of the small sushi restaurant, tapping his foot and glaring into thin air. Fuji was already fifteen minutes late for their date. Ryoma was **_not_** someone who liked to be kept waiting. But Fuji usually wasn't late; in fact, as hard as Ryoma tried, he couldn't recall a single occasion when Fuji had been late. He was always on time, if not early.

_Why **is** he late anyway?_

Ryoma stood there for a few more minutes, and then decided that if Fuji wouldn't come to him, he would go to Fuji. And so he boarded a bus and headed towards his boyfriend's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later, the bus slowed to a stop, and Ryoma got off and started to walk the short distance to the house. As he walked up the driveway, Ryoma noticed that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. That should've been his first clue, but he thought nothing of it. He walked up to the door and knocked. Fuji's sister answered the door.

"Oh, hello Ryoma-kun."

"Is Syusuke here?"

"Yes" the older girl said, nodding. "He's upstairs with . . ."

But Ryoma didn't wait for the rest of the sentence. Vaguely realizing the Yuuta was trying to tell him something, Ryoma ignored him and stormed up the stairs throwing open Fuji's bedroom door. And saw Fuji, lying on the bed . . . with Mizuki. Ryoma's eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him. Fuji, **_his_** Fuji, was lying on the bed, or rather on Mizuki, kissing him. Mizuki pulled away and Fuji looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend staring back at him, face red with rage.

"Ryoma . . ., Koi . . . I-"

"You what!?! Do you have some sort of explanation for, for, for **_this_**?" The tensai was still lying there on the bed, his mouth now opening and closing as if to say something. "Koi, this . . ., this isn't what it looks like." Ryoma realized, through his anger, that Mizuki was sitting on the end of the bed, watching and snickering. Considering for a moment, he decided that the best solution would be to tell Yuuta exactly what his friend and his brother were doing up here. Because there was no way in this world or the next that Yuuta had any idea that **_this_** was going on. Fuji looked pleadingly at Ryoma. "Koi-" "**_Don't_** call me that." The younger boy snapped; fixing the tensai with a glare that could rival Tezuka's. "Ryoma," Fuji continued tentatively, "Ryoma, you have to understand that Mizuki and I . . ., we weren't . . . , we're not . . ." ****The black haired prodigy continued to glare. "Yes?" Ryoma spat. "This isn't . . ., we didn't . . ." "It sure as hell looked like you **_did_**." Ryoma said, promptly turning and walking from the room.

His walk gave way to a brisk run, as he continued down the stairs and out into the night. All the way, thoughts churned up in his head.

_He's with Mizuki! _

_He's been running around behind my back!_

**_No one_** ran around on Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma continued to run down the street as it started to rain. Noticing a phone booth, he walked in and shoved a hand into his pocket. Digging for a moment, he pulled out a crumpled card that had been attached to the bouquet he had received the previous week. He knew exactly who he was going to call . . .

_**To be continued in chapter 2 . . . **_


	2. Chapter Two: Twisted Loyalties

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I apologize for the delay. I would also like to note that this chapter begins before Ryoma shows up and ends after he leaves. In other words, this is what Fuji (and Mizuki) were doing before Ryoma got there and after he left. There may be a tiny bit of lemon, but I'm trying to keep this to PG-13. If you want pointless naughtiness, go read my other TeniPuri fic, _Just the Beginning_.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. And probably never will.

_**Replaced**_

_Chapter Two: Twisted Loyalties_

**Summary: YAOI. **Fuji's attempt to make things right for his little brother spins totally out of control. Mizuki digs up the past, hitting a nerve and pulling Fuji apart piece by piece by piece. Can Fuji get things back under control, or will the mask he's kept firmly in place for so long finally shatter?

**Pairings:** Mizuki/Yuuta, Mizuki/Fuji, Atobe/Ryoma, reference to one sided Tezuka/Atobe and Fuji/Tezuka

"Please!" Yuuta cried, tugging at his aniki's shirt. He wanted his brother to talk to Mizuki, but he had been pleading like this for about half an hour and his stupid, stupid aniki had been vehemently refusing to go within ten feet of "that psychotic, demented, freakishly annoying jerk." Yuuta flopped back into his seat on the couch crossing his arms and glaring at the object of his frustration, namely one Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji saw Yuuta glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, and a tiny pang of guilt stung him. He absolutely despised Mizuki Hajime. However, Yuuta seemed to have become rather fond of him. Much to his brother's annoyance. Fuji sighed and sat down next to Yuuta. "Why is it that you want me to talk to him?" The last word was ground out with a bit of difficulty. Yuuta sat up and looked at his brother. "So you'll do it?" Fuji seriously considered saying no, but the pure relief in his younger brother's voice stopped the thought cold. "Yes. Now what is it that you want me to talk to him about?" Yuuta slouched down in his seat, chewing on his lower lip and behaving in a rather non-Yuuta-like manner. "Well . . ., lately he's been really quiet and he's always shut up in his study looking over the data he's taken on recent matches. He never says anything to me when he gets back to the dorm, he just goes back and shuts himself up in his room." "And you want me to find out why." It was a statement, blatantly pointing out Yuuta's unspoken doubts. "Please?" Fuji sighed; Yuuta was unusually good at looking pathetic. "When?" "He's coming tonight, at 8:00." Fuji looked at his watch and ground his teeth. He had less than an hour. He wandered off, wondering how in the hell he was going to get Mizuki to talk to **_him_** about Yuuta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fuji heard the doorbell ring, and walked down the hallway, cursing time for passing so damn quickly. He opened the door and was met by one of Mizuki's famously malevolent smiles. "Hello, Mizuki-san." Was the stiff greeting that Fuji managed to get out, causing Mizuki's smile to widen considerably and making Fuji want to knock it right off of his face. "Hmm, you seem rather . . . upset, Syusuke." Once again, Fuji was tempted to knock Mizuki flat on his ass for his sheer audacity.

_Syusuke? What does he think gives him the right to- _

"I'd like to come inside if you don't mind, it's rather cold out here." Fuji frowned at the deceptively pleasant request. "Of course." he said, stepping aside and allowing Mizuki to enter, resisting the strong urge to kick his smart ass all the way down the hallway. Mizuki's gaze flicked quickly over to Yuuta before he continued down the hallway and up the stairs. It took all the willpower Fuji possessed not to yank him right back down into the living room. "Mizuki-san?" The black-haired boy didn't falter. "Yes, Syusuke-**_kun_**? Fuji's hands balled into tight fists, his nails biting painfully into his palms. "Where, may I ask, are you going?" "To your bedroom. I assume you'd rather we speak privately?" Yuuta's grip on the armrest of the couch tightened, his eyes pleading for his brother to follow Mizuki's lead. "Certainly." The brunette said, smile never faltering.

Fuji got up to his bedroom and saw Mizuki picking through the picture frames on his shelf, watching as he worked his way over to the bedside table, where a solitary silver frame stood. He walked over and snatched the frame from Mizuki, setting it carefully back down. He turned around and saw Mizuki smirking. "So you still have a picture of Tezuka on your table. Do you entertain some notion that he watches over you as you sleep? Mizuki said, walking closer to Fuji. He glanced at the boy before continuing. "Do you still love him? You do, don't you? But he doesn't care about you. He never did. Every time he was with you, he was thinking of him. His lips kissing down his body, not yours. Then he finally got tired of pretending. How does it make you feel to know that he chose the one who's hurt him so much over you? How does it make you feel to think of Atobe Keigo with Tezuka? Your Tezuka. It eats you up that he chose him over you, doesn't it?" "Shut up." Mizuki looked over at the other boy, his eyes were now wide open and glaring. "But why? I'm just telling the truth. Besides, I thought you were with that prodigy now. Ryoma, is it? But maybe he knows that you don't really want **_him_**. Maybe he can tell that the only one **_you're_** after is the one you can't have." Mizuki suddenly found himself slammed hard against the wall. He looked straight at Fuji, straight into those blazing blue eyes. And smiled.

"Hmm, you seem upset." "Shut up." Mizuki's smile widened. "Syusuke, what you don't realize, is that Tezuka and I, we're actually very similar. We both wanted something, but settled for less. And just as he did, I've grown rather bored with pretending. Yuuta's good, but he's not you. He doesn't have the passion, the fire, that you do." Mizuki whispered, sucking gently on Fuji's ear. Fuji tried to twist away, but only succeeded in giving Mizuki the opportunity to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip. "Get off of me!" Fuji snapped, trying to shove the other boy away. He ended up losing his balance and falling roughly onto the bed. Mizuki followed, straddling his waist and begin to work the buttons of the school shirt that Fuji was still wearing. Fuji squirmed, trying to free his arms from beneath him. He let out an involuntary gasp as Mizuki tossed his shirt to the side and began to nip and lick at his chest. He brought his hands up, intending to push Mizuki away, but letting them fall back to his sides as Mizuki rubbed roughly against his crotch, before undoing the button and zipper of the pants and removing them, along with the white cotton boxers. Mizuki took the brunette into his mouth, moving faster when he felt the tensai's hands pulling at his hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mizuki looked up when he heard the door open. He bit back a laugh when he realized that Fuji's boyfriend had just walked in on them. Fuji's eyes went wide, and Mizuki sat back to watch the show.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryoma stormed out and the door slammed shut. Mizuki frowned as he was unceremoniously shoved off of the bed. Fuji glared at him. "Get out." Mizuki snickered. "What's wrong Syusuke?" Mizuki's khaki pants and lilac shirt were thrown at his face. "Get out. Go home and stay the hell away from my brother." As soon as Mizuki had pulled on his shirt, he was led roughly down the stairs, and shoved outside, door slammed behind him. "Polite one, him." Mizuki muttered sarcastically before walking off in the general direction of the bus stop.

88888888888888888888888

Yuuta looked away from the television when he heard the door slam. He saw his brother standing in the hallway, looking seriously pissed. "Aniki?" He heard his brother take a deep breath. "Yes, Yuuta?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "How did things go with Mizuki-san?" Fuji glared. "You are never to see that boy again." Yuuta dropped his popcorn. "What? Why?!?" "Because I said so." said Fuji, turning to walk back up the stairs. "That's not fair!" Yuuta protested. "You heard what I said." Yuuta glared and went back to his usually grumpy-I-hate-everything-and-especially-you attitude. "I really hate you." Fuji turned around and looked straight at Yuuta. "I really don't care." He snapped, before storming up the stairs to straighten his room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryoma groaned as the phone rang for about the twentieth time. "Mada mada da ne." He finally heard someone pick up the phone. "Usu." Ryoma glared at the phone for a good minute. "Let me talk to Atobe." He said, as calmly as humanly possible. "Usu." He glared at the phone again, muttering a few choice words. "NOW." "Usu.", then, "Hello, you have reached Ore-sama's cell phone, in what way would you like to worship me?" Ryoma tugged his baseball cap down over his eyes. "Mada mada da ne." "Oh, Ryoma-chan! Is there something you need?" Ryoma tugged his baseball cap lower and seriously thought about putting the phone right back on the hook. "Mada mada- . . ., are you doing anything tonight?"

_**To be continued in Chapter Three . . . **_


	3. Chapter Three: Underneath it All

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Again. This has to be my most popular story. Ever. I'm really sorry for the delay; wrist injuries have been preventing me from typing. Please be patient and bear with me. Thank you all. And here is another lovely chapter. The large section of _italic_ text in the beginning of the story is a flashback. Otherwise _italics _indicate thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** No, the lovely tennis bishies do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement. ;)

_**Replaced**_

_Chapter Three: Underneath it All_

**Summary: YAOI. **Tezuka's mistake may have cost him the love of the one person who really mattered, but can the cause of Tezuka's pain be the one who can heal Ryoma?

**Pairings:** Ryoma/Atobe, implied Fuji/Tezuka, implied and/or referenced Atobe/Various

Ryoma sat in the phone booth, absentmindedly picking at his hair and trying to figure out exactly what he had just gotten himself into. He didn't know why he had called Atobe, why he had remembered that stupid card now. It had been an entire week since he had gotten the stupid bouquet, but he could remember every last detail of the situation.

_Ryoma walked towards the locker room, breathing heavily from the laps he had just run, his only desire at the moment being to change and go home. He froze when he heard a familiar drawling voice. "Ah, Mitsu-chan, I'm glad you're still here. I brought you some flowers." The voice definitely belonged to Atobe Keigo, but Ryoma was at a loss as to why the other captain would be bringing Tezuka flowers. Ryoma crept closer when he heard Tezuka's voice. "I already told you Keigo, Its over." Ryoma arched an eyebrow at this, it sounded as if the two captains had been in a relationship. "But Mitsu, you said you loved me, you said you wanted me." Blinking in confusion, Ryoma leaned a little closer to the corner of the wall. Atobe's voice was almost . . . pleading. Tezuka spoke again, irritation edging into his voice. "Yes, and that mistake cost me the love of the one person who truly mattered." Atobe laughed a little, although the sound was hollow. "Surely you're not referring to that pestilential brat, Fuji Syuusuke?" "That's exactly who I'm referring to. Now leave, I never want to see you again." Tezuka finished, rather coldly. _

After that, Atobe had come around the corner and run straight into Ryoma. Both had promptly hoisted their smirks back into place and Atobe had offered him the bouquet, along with a rather inappropriate invasion of his personal space. Ryoma wasn't even exactly sure why he had kept the card, and was completely sure that Atobe was the last person he should be going to for comfort, but here he was, doing exactly that. He heard a car pull up, and let out a sigh as he saw that it was a full-length white limo. If he was going to back out, it was now or never. Unfortunately, the little voice that should be telling him to get the hell out of there seemed to be malfunctioning. Upon seeing Atobe emerge from the car and walk to the phone booth, white silk shirt becoming completely soaked and utterly transparent in the process, said voice told Ryoma to get in the damn car as quickly as possible. He slumped his head in defeat and promptly did so.

After he had followed the younger boy into the car, Atobe closed the door and leaned back against the leather seat. Normally he would have pounced on whoever had happened to be sitting in the back seat of his limo, but there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that he'd better not screw this up. Atobe vaguely wondered when he had gotten a little voice. Nothing had ever caused him to hesitate in the slightest when it had been Oshitari, or Jiroh, or Taki, or even Ohtori; though he had regretted that particular escapade when Shishido had knocked him flat on his ass the next day at practice. He really wished that the little voice would leave him the hell alone, because he hadn't had any action for weeks, but it didn't seem very likely. Deciding that he'd go for whatever he could get, Atobe slid closer to the young prodigy. Ryoma sat there, completely still, refusing to acknowledge his presence. Now that he was closer, Atobe could see that Ryoma was shaking slightly. "Ryoma-kun?" Atobe questioned softly. The younger boy finally looked up, and Atobe's eyes went wide with shock. Ryoma was crying, not just little sniffles, but tears streaming down his face.

Atobe reached over and gently pulled Ryoma into his lap, keeping his grip loose enough that Ryoma could pull away if he wanted to. The young prodigy buried his head in Atobe's shoulder. Atobe wrapped his arms around the younger boy and rubbed his back gently. "What happened Ryoma?" The younger boy shook his head. Atobe sighed. "Okay, we can talk later, but I'm just trying to help. I care about you Ryoma." Once again, Atobe found himself wondering about his strange behavior. He really had no idea why he had just said that, as far as he knew, he cared about no one but himself. The driver looked into the rear-view mirror and notified Atobe that they had reached the mansion.

Atobe untangled himself from Ryoma, intending to let the boy walk inside, but was immediately pulled back. Ryoma clung tightly to the front of his shirt, shaking his head. Taking the hint, Atobe lifted the younger boy into his arms and began walking towards the house. When he reached the door, he shifted Ryoma slightly so that he could free one had to twist the doorknob, then toed the door open and walked inside. He continued down the hallway, leaving the door wide open and not bothering to change into his indoor shoes. His grandmother and the maid would fuss at him later, he knew, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. He was going to one of his favorite bedrooms, one that looked out over the gardens, which didn't particularly matter at the moment, but was always nice in the mornings. When he reached the room, he pushed the door open and walked inside. Removing Ryoma's shoes and wet jacket, he placed him on the bed and turned to leave. He froze when he heard the tiny voice from behind him. "Keigo . . .?" Atobe swallowed hard. "Hai?" "Please don't leave me." Those four words cut through him like a knife and he clenched his fists. Whoever had done something to make Ryoma this vulnerable was going to have a serious debt to pay when he found them. "I won't." he whispered softly, before changing into a white t-shirt and a pair of track pants. They definitely weren't his normal sleepwear, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ryoma alone while he went to find something else. He slid under the sheets beside Ryoma and smiled as the younger boy curled up to him. He could figure out what had happened in the morning, for now the best thing was to just let Ryoma sleep.

**Author's Note:** _emerges from an enormous pile of fluff _Gomen for all the fluff and another short chapter. _bows apologetically_ Thank you all for the reviews and support, and sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta-reader, because all of my friends are opposed to Yaoi. I'll try to update sooner this time, but please be patient. Thank you all again and please keep reading!


	4. Chapter Four: CrazyBeautiful

**Author's Note: **Hello Again. Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement. This chapter probably will be short again, but I'm trying to update more often. I had a lot of fun writing Atobe the last chapter, and yes, he was a bit OOC. I love him to death and I apologize to any Atobe fans who want to strangle me. So, on with the madness. Erm . . . story. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** The pretty tennis boys are not, in fact, mine. They probably never will be.

_**Replaced**_

_Chapter Four: Crazy/Beautiful_

**Summary: YAOI. **When Atobe discovers that he and Ryoma share a mutual enemy in Fuji Syuusuke, will he finally see what's right in front of him?

**Pairings:** Ryoma/Atobe; referenced Fuji/Mizuki, Atobe/Tezuka, and Fuji/Tezuka

****

Ryoma was still asleep when Atobe awoke the next morning. Atobe smiled down at the younger boy. Sitting up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy, Atobe called for breakfast. The maid hurried off to get the meal and Atobe slouched back against the headboard. Ryoma stirred slightly, groaning a little before blinking his eyes open and looking up at Atobe. "Did I wake you?" Atobe asked, frowning a little. The black haired teen shook his head and slumped back against Atobe's chest, still rather tired.

"Ryoma?" Atobe prompted, shifting so that Ryoma was looking up at him. Ryoma groaned, he knew what Atobe was about to ask. "Hai?" he said grudgingly, tucking his head back against Atobe's shoulder. He felt pressure under his chin, and realized that Atobe was lifting it, forcing him to look up. Once Atobe was sure that the younger boy was looking at him, he spoke. "Ryoma-kun, what happened last night?" Giving a halfhearted glare, Ryoma once again tucked his head against the older boys shoulder. Atobe heard the younger boy mumble something unintelligible. "What?" Ryoma lifted his head up. "I said, I'll tell you later."

After the boys had eaten breakfast, Atobe led Ryoma outside to the gardens. The younger boy had followed with only minimal protest. It was late spring, and the ground was carpeted with the pink petals of Sakura blossoms. Atobe continued deep into the garden, until they came to a small pond. The older boy walked to the deck around the pond and flopped down on a section near the small waterfall. Ryoma followed, sitting down beside him. He was quickly pulled down by a pair of strong arms to lie beside Atobe. "Ryoma-kun?" Atobe questioned softly. Ryoma pouted for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Fine, Keigo. I'll tell you what happened."

Right now, thinking about what he had seen the previous night was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew that Atobe wouldn't leave him alone until he did. He took a deep breath, and then began speaking in a flat monotone.

"Last night I was supposed to be going on a date with Syuusuke." He started.

Then he stopped. He couldn't speak, his throat was closing up. He could hardly breathe. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Atobe's chest. He lay there like that for what seemed like forever, Atobe's hand rubbing slow circles over his back. He took another deep breath and sat up.

"Last night I was supposed to be on a date with him. But he didn't show up. So I got on the bus and rode to his house, figuring I'd just meet him there. So I got there, and his sister said he was upstairs. I went up, I was seriously pissed that he stood me up and I was going to chew him out." Ryoma stopped again. His eyes were burning, his throat was closing up. _No. I'm not going to cry in front of him. Not again._ He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, determined to finish his story.

"But . . . but when I got up there . . . I opened the door . . . and he . . . he was . . . he was with Mizuki."

Atobe sat straight up at this. Why the hell was Fuji with Mizuki? Fuji loved Tezuka, didn't he? The thought that Tezuka loved Fuji registered somewhere in Atobe's head, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Ryoma . . ."

Atobe couldn't find the words to say, didn't know where he could possibly begin. He didn't know why he cared so much either. _Do I love him? Do I love Ryoma?_ He thought he had loved Tezuka. But now that didn't seem to matter. Maybe it had never mattered at all. Atobe looked down at the younger boy, who was again curled up against his chest.

_He needs me. Tezuka doesn't need me, he never did. Tezuka was just somebody who had happened to be there. _

Atobe realized it now. It had never been about Tezuka. It was just about needing **_someone_**,****anyone, to be there. He just didn't want to be alone. But with Ryoma, it was different. He didn't know how or why, but it was. Maybe this was it. Maybe he was really in **_love_** with someone. Maybe it wasn't always about him. Maybe there was more to life than money and popularity. This was crazy, he was going insane, but for once, it was okay.

**_To be Continued in Chapter Five: Fragile as Glass_**


	5. Chapter Five: Fragile as Glass

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Sorry to all of you for the wait. There won't be much Ryoma this chapter. But he'll be back. Anyway, this chapter has bits of my favorite Hyotei pairings, but they won't be a main part of the story. Sorry to all Shishi/Tori and Naughty Pair fans, I just don't have the time or energy to work with more couples than I already have. Although there will be a new couple established in this chapter . . . though it's sort of a continuation. The rest of this chapter goes to Yuuta-kun.

**Disclaimer:** The pretty tennis boys are not, in fact, mine. They probably never will be.

_**Replaced**_

_Chapter Five: Fragile as Glass_

**Summary: YAOI. **Atobe begins to discover that he may be in over his head, and that love isn't something you can control.

**Pairings:** Ryoma/Atobe; slight Shishido/Ohtori (insert fangirl giggle); Yuuta/Mizuki, Yuuta?

**Recap of Relationships thus far: **Yuuta loves Mizuki (and is currently going out with him (because he's a helpless little uke)) but Mizuki wants Fuji (who was going out with Ryoma but got dumped when he got caught with Mizuki) but Fuji loves Tezuka (who he was going out with before he started dating Ryoma) and Tezuka dated Atobe (who is now sort of dating Ryoma) but now Tezuka just wants his Fuji back.

Atobe Keigo was having the time of his life. Ryoma was writhing under him. Moaning and pleading for him to stop teasing.

"Keigo . . . _gasp_ . . . **PLEASE**!"

The older boy chuckled and went back to barely trailing his fingers over Ryoma's skin. The younger boy was panting heavily.

"Keigo . . . _moan_ . . . **_stop_** . . . _gasp_ . . . stop . . ."

"Stop that!" a voice hissed in Atobe's ear, accompanied by a sharp pain in his shin. The Hyotei captain's eyes snapped open and he saw Shishido Ryou glaring at him from the adjacent desk. Belatedly, he realized that he had been kicked by said doubles player, thus the ache in his lower leg. "Stop what?" he snapped grumpily. Shishido huffed. "Stop doing **_that_** in class!" he hissed, with a meaningful glance at Atobe's lap. Atobe realized, to his great embarrassment, that his hand was resting on his thigh and he was sporting a raging hard on. This was doing nothing to improve his mood. He glared right back at the brunette. "Mind your own damn business! You get to fuck your little _Choutaru-chan_ every night!"

It was at this point that Shishido got **_pissed_**. "We do **_not_** 'fuck'!" He hissed venomously. Atobe snickered, his mood was improving slightly. "Oh that's right. You '_make love_'." The doubles player looked like he was dangerously close to deciding to throw caution to the wind and kick Atobe's snobby ass. "Why you arrogant, insensitive, narcissistic, son of a . . ."

"**_Boys_**,"

The two tennis players looked towards the front of the room.

"Hai, Sakaki-sensei?" they said together.

The _slightly_ feminine music teacher was smirking at them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked silkily.

"No, Sakaki-sensei." they both mumbled.

"Good." the teacher replied. "Now if we could get back to the lesson?" he continued before droning on about something vaguely related to music, that nobody was particularly interested in.

Atobe sighed. This was going to be a **_very_** long day.

8888888888888888888

By the time the final bell had rung, Atobe was in a very bad mood. He glanced towards the tennis courts, and kept right on walking. Oshitari could handle practice today. Because Atobe just wasn't in the mood to deal with Shishido, or Taki, or Hiyoshi, or Gakuto, or any number of the only people in this school that had the nerve to not give him proper respect. Gods should be treated as such, and Atobe Keigo was most definitely a god. But right now, he was going to go home, and go to sleep.

Going home, he thought, where there was now no black haired prodigy awaiting him. He had woken up, and Ryoma was gone. And he probably wasn't coming back. It had been a fool's hope that the boy would stay, and Atobe was now regretting not jumping him in the car and getting it over with. Because the King of Hyotei had never been rejected before, and he found that he didn't like the feeling.

88888888888888888888

Practice had just ended at Seigaku, and Fuji Syuusuke was **_not_** happy. When Ryoma had walked onto the courts, he had completely ignored the tensai. But Fuji had been able to tell that he wasn't angry anymore, which meant only one thing. That Ryoma had found a new boyfriend. Mizuki Hajime, the brunette reflected, was going to **_suffer_**.

Fuji walked through the door into his house and glanced into the living room. But found no Yuuta. Raising an eyebrow, he walked upstairs. And found Yuuta's bedroom door hanging wide open. Beginning to worry, he walked inside. There was a thin trail of blood and a pile of splintered wood and glass shards in the middle of the floor, under which lay a torn and tattered picture, of Yuuta and Mizuki, which had been taken the previous summer. The rubble, Fuji realized, was from a picture frame, which had been brutally smashed.

So, his dear brother had found out. Such a mystery, but all in all, Fuji couldn't say that he found himself regretting that particular aspect. The damage had been done, but Fuji was far less worried about his brother than he was his boyfriend.

88888888888888888888

Mizuki was straightening up his tie, when he heard the locker room door slam open. He left his office, closing the door and leaving his buchou to put his remaining clothing back on. He walked out into the locker room, and saw Yuuta standing there, looking furious, blood dripping slowly from his left hand. Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Yuuta, what have you done to your hand? You can't play like this!" the black haired manager snapped irritated.

"Is that all you want me for? To beat my brother? Well, you can do it yourself. I'm through with tennis." The other boy said coldly, a barely noticeable hint of fear in his voice.

But notice it Mizuki did.

"Yuuta, what on earth are you talking about?" he said, picking up a clean towel and grabbing at Yuuta's wrist.

Unfortunately for St. Rudolph's manager, it was then that Akazawa had decided to leave.

Yuuta watched the captain walk by, yanking his wrist out of Mizuki's grip.

"How many has it been now, Mizuki-san?" he said, laughing hollowly.

"Yuuta, quit babbling, you're making no sense at all. And I told you to call me Hajime when we're alone." Mizuki said, frowning.

Yuuta shook his head slowly and stepped away from the manager.

"I asked you a question. How many guys have you slept with since you've been dating me?" Yuuta asked coldly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the black haired boy said evenly.

In a flash, Yuuta had him pinned against the wall, his nose bleeding from having just been punched.

"I said, **_how many_**?" Yuuta repeated dangerously.

"It was eight. Eight or nine." Mizuki said nervously, stuttering a little and closing his eyes.

He felt himself slide to the ground, and opened his eyes. Yuuta was gone.

88888888888888888888

_Bang Bang Bang . . ._

Saeki looked up from his homework. Someone was knocking on the door, hard. He pushed his books away and walked slowly downstairs. It was late, he was home alone, and he had no idea who would be at his door this late at night, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

As he neared the door, the knocking died out. He stopped for a minute, then walked to the door and opened it. Yuuta was slumped over on the steps, soaking wet from the rain and shaking slightly. Eyes wide, Saeki shoved the door the rest of the way open and knelt down.

"Yuuta?"

No response.

"Yuuta, are you okay?"

The boy looked up.

"Saeki-san, what did I do wrong?" Yuuta whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

Saeki sat back.

"Yuuta, what are you talking about?" he said, leaning over towards the younger boy.

"What did I do?" Yuuta whispered again.

Saeki's face creased into a worried frown.

"Yuuta, come inside, you're going to get sick out here." The fair haired boy said softly, gently taking Yuuta's hand and leading him inside.

88888888888888888888

Half an hour later, Yuuta was dry and wearing a pair of Saeki's pants and an old t-shirt, both of which were a little big on him. Saeki pulled him gently to sit on the couch beside him, and Yuuta complied, leaning over onto his friend and snuggling against his chest. Smiling bemusedly, Saeki draped an arm over Yuuta's waist and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuuta?" he said softly, looking down at the boy.

The younger boy just shifted a little, already fast asleep.

Saeki shook his head and flopped back against the arm of the couch. As he was smiling up at the ceiling, absentmindedly running his hand through the brunette's short hair, he heard the phone ring. He groaned and stretched to reach the phone on the table behind him. Picking it up, he held it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi" he said boredly.

"Saeki, you haven't seen my brother, have you?"

The voice on the other end of the line belonged to the elder Fuji brother, and he sounded more worried than he had in a long time.

"Yeah, he's here." Saeki said.

"But he's already asleep." He added quickly.

"That's fine; I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Take care of him for me for a while?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Of course I will, don't worry about it. I've got it covered." Saeki said.

He heard Fuji thank him quickly before the line went dead. Today had definitely been strange.

_**To be continued in Chapter Six . . . **_

**Author's Note: **There you have it, Saeki/Yuuta. Sorry about the wait, but spring break's next week, I'll try to do more then. Ja!


	6. Chapter Six: Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Sorry for the wait. After much debate, I've decided that this chapter will focus on Fuji. I promise Ryoma will come back soon, and Saeki/Yuuta will most definitely develop more, but poor Fuji was being so neglected. Well, onward!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they don't belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for amusement purposes.

_**Replaced**_

_Chapter Six: Tears of an Angel_

**Summary: YAOI. **Fuji begins to fall apart, and Tezuka wants to help, but will Fuji be able to let go of the past?

**Pairings:** Tezuka/Fuji, slight Atobe/Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma was almost to the locker room when he heard the car pull up. He let out a frustrated sigh and decided that he would pretend he hadn't noticed the car. His teammates were starting to mutter amongst themselves. Correction, attempt to will away the white limo in the school parking lot.

"Ryoma-kun, Ore-sama requests your pleasurable company for the evening!" said a vaguely amused voice from the limo.****

Ryoma briefly wondered why this sort of thing always seemed to happen to him, and how likely it was that Atobe would just go away if he ignored him. He took a few steps towards the locker room, and was almost sure that he was going to get away, when Atobe spoke again.

"Ryoma-kun, please hurry, we have a dinner reservation."

At this, Ryoma finally turned to look at Atobe. The black haired prodigy grimaced slightly at the smiling face in the car window before stomping off to the locker room.

When Fuji had heard that cocky voice calling across the courts to Ryoma, his blood had run cold. But as he watched their young prodigy stomping through the changing room, a little flash of hope went through him. Maybe Atobe wasn't really going out with Ryoma; maybe it was all in his head.

As Ryoma slammed his locker shut Fuji edged closer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was close enough to talk to him. He leaned against the lockers, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Ryoma-kun, can I talk to you?" he said, barely loud enough to be heard.

Ryoma's eyes caught a glimpse of their captain standing against the opposite wall, frowning at the two of them. Anger shot through him as he realized that their captain was assuming that he was being stubborn and Fuji was just trying to calm him down.

"If you make it quick, I have a date tonight." He said, loud enough for the whole locker room to hear.

All of the regulars turned to stare at Ryoma. Inui's pen was slack in his hand and his notebook had flopped onto the floor. Tezuka had merely raised an eyebrow.

"Echizen, if you and Fuji are having issues, get over it. I won't have my players fraternizing with the likes of Atobe Keigo." He said curtly.

"I'm sorry, but I consider finding your boyfriend in bed with his little brother's boyfriend an event worthy of dumping. And Keigo and I are none of your goddamn business." Ryoma replied, before stomping back out of the locker room.

A moment later, a car was heard driving away.

By the time Tezuka had turned away from the door, Fuji was gone. Stifling the urge to go check on him, the stoic captain walked down to the coach's office to work on the charts for the ranking matches.

After throwing out his third attempt at a lineup, Tezuka was about ready to give up. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe he was just getting dehydrated. The air conditioning was broken, and he didn't feel very well to begin with. He reached into his bag, searching for a water bottle. After emptying his entire bag, he realized he must have left it in the locker room.

Dragging himself out of the chair, he started down the hallway towards the tennis courts. He was halfway across the courts when his vision started to darken. He blinked a few times and continued towards the locker room.

By the time he had reached his destination, he had completely lost the will to move. As he slumped to the floor, he grabbed at his water bottle. It clattered to the floor along with a basket of tennis balls. He glared feebly at them and took a long drink from the bottle.

Taking one last drink from the water bottle, he sat up. He glanced around the room, and then his eyes snapped back to the corner. Fuji's school things were lying in a heap. Something was definitely not right. Fuji would never leave his things behind. He got up and started to walk down the hallway.

He stopped when he saw a sliver of light under a closet door. Trying to shake a growing feeling of uneasiness, Tezuka opened the door. Fuji was sitting huddled on the closet floor amongst a mess of racquets and old jerseys. Tezuka blinked a few times, trying to process what he was seeing.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" he said softly, setting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

The shorter boy jumped as if he had been burned. He looked at Tezuka for a long time before he finally spoke.

"I didn't want to go home." The shorter boy mumbled, almost too quietly to hear.

Tezuka sighed and sat down on the floor outside of the closet door.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

Fuji looked down at the floor.

"My parents are fighting again. They found out about Yuuta being gay and father told him he had to leave. Mother wanted him to stay, but when she told father, he started yelling at her. That was a week ago, they haven't stopped yet." He said in a flat monotone.

Tezuka took a deep breath, pushing back the urge to pull the smaller boy into his arms and hold him forever, so he never had to be unhappy again.

Fuji looked straight at Tezuka and continued.

"All I ever do is make mistakes and live lies. I'm so tired of it, Mitsu. I've driven everyone who cared about me away. And Atobe is bent on making my life miserable. Every time I find even the slightest chance of someone caring about me, he snatches it away. And I didn't mean to let Mizuki do that, I just kind of lost it. I'm so stupid." He finished miserably.

Tezuka couldn't push his feelings away any longer. Fuji had used his pet name; it had to mean that he still felt **_something_**. He pushed away the rest of his doubts and pulled Fuji into his arms. Fuji stiffened for a minute, and then relaxed. Tezuka let out a sigh of relief and leaned over to whisper in Fuji's ear.

"**_I_** care about you, Suke. I always have. We should really leave, we need to get some sleep." He said softly.

Fuji's head snapped up, his eyes full of fear.

"Mitsu, I-I can't. I can't go home." He said pleadingly.

Tezuka pulled the shorter boy's head gently against his shoulder and held him tight.

"It's okay. It's fine. We can go to my house." He said soothingly.

The tension melted from Fuji's body and he nodded slowly. Tezuka gathered him up and helped him to his feet. If they hurried they could catch a bus. As Fuji's hand slid into his, he smiled.

They could worry about the rest of the world tomorrow, but for tonight, it was just the two of them. Tonight, they could go back to before, back to when they didn't have so many problems and the world was simpler. Back when love was all they needed.

The problems would still be there in the morning, for now, they could just enjoy being together again.

**Author's Note:** Argh! That turned out rather sappier than intended. Serves me right for ignoring poor lil' Yuuta. _Points and laughs at her cranky, boyfriend- less Mizuki muse. _ So long for now, hang in there for the next chapter!


End file.
